A Breath of Fire Story
by Cat-Star4
Summary: This is a Bof3 story. The real summery is inside. Disclamer: I don't own Breath of FireIII. First 8 chapters are being rewritten.
1. Default Chapter

A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ryu, Rei, Momo, Nina, Peco, and Garr are back. Only this time the major role is played by their children. Rei and Momo's children ,Makas and Reina, and Ryu and Nina's children ,Rosco and Nirra, are flung into the adventure of their lives as they learn about there heritages, and someone from the past is back.  
  
Part one: the Grand and Interesting Reunion  
  
The dragon man Ryu stood beside his wife Queen Nina.  
  
"How are things going?" Said a deep voice.  
  
"Hi Garr." Said Ryu.  
  
"Things are going just fine." Said Nina.  
  
"Mom, Rosco pulled my hair." Screamed a little voice.  
  
"But ,dad she called me a jerk." Screamed another voice.  
  
"Ryu, who are the two screaming voices?" Asked Garr.  
  
"Our twins Rosco and Nirra." He said. A couple of 6 year olds ran into the room. The little boy jumped into Ryu's arms and the little girl jumped into Nina's arms.  
  
"Rosco, you know better than to pull you sister's hair. Even if she did call you a jerk."Said Ryu, sternly.  
  
"And you young lady, why did you call your brother a jerk." Said Nina.  
  
"We were having a practice fight and he showed off by turning into a dragon. He hit me hard and I called him a a jerk. He went back to normal and pulled my hair." Said Nirra.  
  
Ryu looked at Nina, a worried look on his face. He had never told his children about their dragon heritage. How did they know.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, how in the world did did Rosco turn into a dragon." Asked Nirra. Ryu just shrugged. A guard came running in.  
  
"You highnesses, there are some people wanting to see you. *Saved by the guests* Ryu thought.  
  
"REI!" Yelled Ryu at the first person he saw when he opened the door.  
  
The half tiger half person smiled. "Ryu, it's been awhile." He said.  
  
"Rei, it's good to see you. Ha, at least I'm the king now and I'm not going to throw you in the dungeon, but you probably would escape anyway." Ryu joked.  
  
"Ya, well, I'll try not to turn into a you-no-what." Said Rei as two 13 year olds ran by.  
  
A red head woman with glasses walked in. "Hi Momo, what's up. You invent anything lately?" Nina asked.  
  
"You try inventing things when a tiger/person for a husband in teaching his kids how to unlock locked doors. We've been chased by solders from all over the place because SOMEONE CAN'T BREAK AN OLD HABIT." She yelled.  
  
Nina giggled.  
  
A small onion-like-thing hopped in. "Peppoyucam." It said. "Hi Peco." Said Nina.  
  
Momo frowned. "Pecrose, I taught you how to talk now do it," said Momo sternly.  
  
"Fine, sheesh Momo. Maybe I'll go outside and talk to a tree. I have had many interesting conversations with them." Said Peco.  
  
Nina started to giggle.  
  
"Reina, Makas, please behave and not act like your father." Momo said.  
  
***  
Part 2: Heritages Reveled  
  
4 years have passed since the reunion. Rosco, Nirra, Reina, and Makas are the best of friends.  
  
"Makas, we are never supposed to go in that room." Said Nirra. "Mother told me that there is something terrible in that room." Nirra told them.  
  
Rosco shrugged. "Come on, we've all been born with special powers. Me and Nirra can turn into dragons and, Reina and Makas can turn into tigers. I'm sure we can handle whatever is there." Rosco said with confidence  
  
Makas walks up to the door and unlocks it. The only thing in the room was a big machine. "Cool!" Cried Reina.  
  
"Ya, it's been awhile since we could mess around with a machine." Said Makas. They both could work well with machines like their mother.  
  
A small robot came rolling up to them followed by a smaller one.  
  
"Honey, Runny, what are you doing here. Honey runs to a little machine in the room and jumps onto the machine and puts in the password. The kids step on to the strange device and disappear.  
  
The kids are in a strange room. "Where are we Rosco?" Nirra asked.  
  
"I don't know. Lets look around." Rosco suggests.  
  
Makas and Reina run out first. Rosco and Nirra follow. It was a small village.  
  
"Did you come from that building?" A person asked.  
  
"Yes we did. Where are we?" Rosco questioned.  
  
"Ahhh. You, young boy look like the Dragon Prince, and you young girl look like the princess of Wynda." An old person said when he saw them.  
  
"I'm Rosco, son of Ryu and Nina." Rosco said bravely.  
  
"Ahh, so you are the son of the Dragon Prince. No wonder why you look like him. Oh, so this must be your sister. She looks so much like Nina. Ahh, so you two over there must be the children of Rei." He said to them.  
  
The children stared at him.  
  
"How did you know that!?" Asked Makas. "Your parents came here along time ago. "  
  
"So, your telling me that my dad is a dragon!?" Rosco asked.  
  
"Yes dear boy. Your father was the last dragon that could actually change into one. We are all dragons here." He said. "And you are normally welcome here, but we are facing problems. Oh, and son of Rei, you look that tiger in every way."  
  
Makas stood there staring at the man before he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've looked for the children everywhere. I can't find them." Said Rei.  
  
Nina is crying up a storm. "What if they went into the room with portal and went to the Dragon City." Nina sobbed.  
  
"I wish I could have told them about their heritages." Rei groans.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Ha, little Makas is a chip off the block. He a splitten image of his dad." Rei smiled.  
  
"Yes and I suppose your gonna teach him and Reina how to unlock locked doors." Momo scolded.  
  
"Don't that just beat all. Momo knows me better then I thought." Rei joked.  
  
Momo frowned. "I won't allow it."  
  
"Fine, I'll teach them how to turn into were-tigers and tell them all about it. At least I can do that." Rei said. "No your not."  
  
"Momo, I've gotta teach them one thing or another." Rei complained.  
  
"Fine, you can teach them how to unlock doors, but I only allow that ,understood." Momo said.  
  
"Ok, at least that's better than nothing." Rei sighed.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Ryu shook his head. "I hope the children are ok." Ryu said sadly.  
  
"Rosco and Nirra are fine. So are Makas and Reina." Said Momo.  
  
"She does have a point. The kids can protect themselves. When we were living Momo's house the kids faced plenty of monsters." Rei said.  
  
"Hello ,Rei, my children are out there alone and no offence but I don't think your children are very responsable!" Nina cried.  
  
"Don't that just beat all." Rei said.  
  
Ryu just stared at the ground.  
  
***  
  
Makas awoke in a old building. "Makas, your ok. You gave us a scare." Reina cried.  
  
"I...I'm fine sis. Don't that just beat all?" Makas said angrily.  
  
"Makas, what's wrong?" Reina asked.  
  
"Were 17 years old and dad never told us that he was like us." He said angrily.  
  
"I'm sure it was for a good reason." Reina said confidently.  
  
Just then Rosco and Nirra came in.  
  
"Makas, good to see you awake." Rosco stated.  
  
"Makas, if you're ill you should rest." Nirra said.  
  
Makas rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Nirra." Makas said.  
  
The person they had met when arrived came in. "You must leave to discover your heritages. You can only return once you fully understand them." He told them.  
  
"Hey, can we at least get some supplies first." Makas asked. "You may and then you must leave." He said.  
  
...To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Part one: Former enemy of the past, now...friend?  
  
Teepo awoke at the edge of a desert. "Hu, I thought for sure I was dead, what's up with this?" He said, very confused. "Ryu, Rei, I feel so bad about what I did. I wish I could do something to make it up to him." Just then he spotted 4 children approaching.  
  
Rosco, Nirra, Reina, and Makas were approaching the Desert of death, they had been told that they may find some help here. Rosco thought the old man was a loon. How in the world were they supposed to find help near a desert? Just then he noticed a man with long purple hair.  
  
"You look just like someone I knew named Ryu." He said to him.  
  
"How do you know my father?" The boy asked suspiciously.  
  
The man hung his head. "I was once good friends with your father, but...we later became enemies, and that is something I really regret."  
  
"Are you friend of foe?" Rosco asked.  
  
"I am friend. Helping the children of Ryu will hopefully make me be able to face your father again. So what are you kids names anyway?"  
  
"I'm Rosco, that's my twin sister Nirra and those two are our friends Makas and Reina."  
  
"I'm Teepo, so what are you kids doing way out here?"  
  
"We are trying to learn about our heritages." Said Nirra.  
  
"Really? How did you end up here anyway?"  
  
"We stepped on a portal and it sent us to Dragnier. Nuf said." Said Makas.  
  
"Rei? Is that you?" Teepo asked.  
  
"Don't this just beat all. He thinks I'm my father." Makas says sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, your resemblance is scary."  
  
"Leave Makas alone." Nirra said, latching onto Makas's arm.  
  
Makas glares at her. "Let go. I can take care of myself."  
  
Part 2: A new acquaintance, the saddened youth.  
  
A teenager ran from his burning house at the speed of life. His parents had just been killed, and he was surely next. "Not my mother and father, who did that...thing think he was. We've done nothing wrong. I...I just don't understand." The boy said.  
  
He lowered his head sadly, his small spiked bang covering his left eye. His light brown hair flapped from the wind from moving so fast. He never even new he had this speed, but it was pure adrenaline that was even keeping him going this long. His heart was going very fast but he had no time to care. He leaps over a ridge and hides in some wood. The thing after him fortunately never found him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Teepo, when can we stop? My feet hurt." Asked Nirra.  
  
"In a little bit. We are almost there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They stopped in a rare beautiful forest near the desert. A small lake in the center.  
  
"Wow, I never knew this was here." Said Rosco. They then notice a youth sitting near the lake. He had light brown hair with three spikes on the side. A pole was strapped to his back. He had a purple breastplate on. His shirt was a violet blue, and his pants were just blue. He had orange half gloves on. He looked very depressed. Nirra walked over to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nirra, what's your name?" She asked him. The youth leaps into the water, scared half to death.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She said to him for he had whipped out his pole, ready to fight.  
  
"What's the idea going around scaring people like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really never meant to scare you. I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Its's ok. I've just had a bad day." "I'm sorry about that. Come on, I want you to meet the others."  
  
"Teepo, Rosco, guys, I want you to meet..."  
  
"We'll who is he?" Nirra turns to the teen. "What is your name?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Kipper." said the youth.  
  
Rosco gives the teen a strange look. "You have my deepest sympathies."  
  
"Brother, don't be rude. I think it's a nice name." Nirra said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.  
  
He sticks his tongue out at her.  
  
"Ok, enough of this. *Turns to Kipper* Pleased to meet you Kipper." Said Teepo.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too...uh..."  
  
"Teepo."  
  
"Teepo." said Kipper.  
  
"So, Kip. Where are your parents?" Makas asked.  
  
The youth fell silent. His gaze went to the ground and he turned away and walked back toward the lake.  
  
"Kipper, what's wrong?" Nirra asked as she chased after him.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to look at the lake."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Ya, I am, but I don't wish to talk about it, so leave me alone."  
  
"Ok, would you like to travel with us?"  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." The youth sighs and follows.  
  
"Kip, why did you go off like that. You should stick with us." Said Rosco. "Sorry bout make fun of your name."  
  
"It's ok. I don't really care anyway."  
  
"I won't do it again."  
  
"As I said before I don't care." Kipper's tone was getting louder and a hint of anger, sadness, annoyance, and confusion.  
  
"What's eating him?" Reina whispered to Makas.  
  
"Who cares."  
  
Reina hit her brother with her small bazooka.  
  
"Oww, what did I do?"  
  
"Oh, you are so immature, like dad."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too." The woren twins continued to argue.  
  
"Ok, knock it off. We are leaving in the morning." Said Teepo.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, what do you think. I just the beat game yesterday. I felt bad about killing Teepo so I made it as if he never died. And what do you think of Kipper? More info about him will be reveiled later. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Part 5: Trial of time, and decisions  
  
Kipper closed his eyes as he walked. The thoughts of the demise of his parent constantly bothered him.  
  
Nirra looked back at her new friend. His closed eyes looked swollen and puffy. They were also red and weary. Had he been crying?  
  
Kipper opened his eyes suddenly. His eyes looked alert. Just then a monster steps out.  
  
Kipper whips out his pole and stands like a true warrior. His concentration on the enemy in front of him. He seemed so comfortable fighting, but yet, you wouldn't notice it outside a fight.  
  
Nirra pulled out her wand with a star on the end.  
  
Rosco pulled out a sword.  
  
Teepo pulls out one, too.  
  
Reina pulled out her bazooka and Makas pulls out his knives.  
  
Kipper began to swing his pole around, better than a pro. He approached the monster, stopped swinging the pole, and brought it down on the monster's head, hard.  
  
Nirra had never seen anyone fight like that. Not ever her parents could fight like that. She shot a blast at the monster and her brother slashed it. It died.  
  
"Kipper, how did you learn to fight like that?" Teepo asked.  
  
"Just do." Came the simple reply.  
  
Just then, the ground lifted up.  
  
"Ahhh!" Nirra screamed, hugging the nearest person, which happened to be Kipper.  
  
He stared at her for a few moments. He didn't know how to respond. He looked toward the direction that they were moving. It was a large building way in the sky.  
  
Kipper stepped off of the platform. He had his guard way up. He looked at the platform. It had been well hidden, stepping on it activated it. "Well, that was interesting." He said to no one.  
  
Just then a mechanical voice said, "Welcome to the Castle of Time. You have 30 minutes to get to the other side before this place deactivates."  
  
"Just great, this place is a maze." Kipper comments as they rush through.  
  
"I don't wanna be on it when it deactivates." Nirra whines.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kipper asked.  
  
"Nothing, there's nothing anyone can do." She said with a sob in her throat.  
  
"Hey, we'll get out of here. I hope." Kipper said, mumbling the last part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have 10 minutes until deactivation."  
  
"What an uneventful way to end my life." Said Kipper, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now, don't talk like that, look, light up ahead." Said Teepo. "It's just an image meant to fool us. Let's head into the dark." Said Kipper in an as- a-matter-of-fact-tone.  
  
"Ok, but, I'll blame you if we get killed." Teepo replied.  
  
They rushed down the dark hall to find themselves outside.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over." Nirra said as they lept onto the platform.  
  
"Deactivation in 5...4...3...2...1...0"  
  
The platform moved away just as the place exploded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the platform landed everyone stepped off.  
  
"Kip, how did you know how to get out?" Asked Makas.  
  
"I don't really know. I just did." Kipper replies. Once again the thoughts of his parents were torturing him. "Please, leave me alone. I don't mean to be rude, but it would help me a lot." Kipper requested.  
  
"Uh, sure." Said Makas.  
  
Kipper was having a nightmare. The thing killed his mother, who had no time to protect herself. His father fought the thing but was also killed. His father's pole leid on the ground. He picks it up and tries to fight also. He then puts on the ultimate defense with the pole but the thing still breaks through. His house is on fire from the battle. He realized he couldn't win. He then rushes off.  
  
Kipper bolted upright in the sleeping bag from the nightmare he just had. He wished he could just forget about his parents, but his mind wouldn't let him.  
  
"Kip, you ok?" Asked Nirra.  
  
"No, but I don't feel like talking about it, ok."  
  
"Ok, but if you ever need to talk to us about anything, feel free to do so."  
  
"Ok, maybe I'll tell you about it someday, just not now." He whispered and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, something is bugging Kipper, but he won't tell us what it is." Nirra told her friends.  
  
"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Rosco stated.  
  
"I have to agree with your brother on this." Said Reina.  
  
"He'll come around, give him time." Makas advised. "Ok, I just wish I knew what was wrong."  
  
"I have to tell them, I can't delay it any longer." Kipper decided. "Guys! There's something I want to tell..." He is cut off when a very large monster appears, It's a boss...  
  
To be continued.  
  
Me: Sort of a cliffhanger, next time they fight a boss, learn about Kipper's past, and Teepo meets someone special, though, no romance yet. Sorry this was so short. Blame it on the evil...WRITER'S BLOCK. The worst thing that can ever happen to a writer. Please reivew evin if you already have. If anyoune want's Kipper to have a last name please tell me and give me some ideas, you'll be given full credit.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Zypher: Ya, I know they aren't listening to their parents, but it had to be done or else Teepo would still be moping around in the desert, and Kipper would still be moping around in the forest.  
  
AngelKitty: Glad you liked it! Hope you keep reading! ^________^ 


	4. Chapter 4

A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Part 6:Boss battle and past revealed.  
  
Kipper whipped out his pole faster than lightning.  
  
"EEK! What is that thing!" Nirra cried as she looked at the monster.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I don't have a clue." Kipper answers.  
  
Nirra pulls out her wand, Rosco pulls out his wand, Reina pulls out her bazooka, and so on. After about five minutes of normal attacks; "Rosco, this is no regular monster. We'll have to transform." She stated.  
  
"You're right, let's do it!" The dragon twins suddenly were surrounded by black electricity. When it cleared they were in the dragon form called Warrior.  
  
Kipper looked at them in surprise. "Well, no use keepen it a secret any longer." Kipper whispered to himself. Suddenly the same black electricity surrounded him within seconds.  
  
When it cleared his arms and legs were blue. His hair grew and had blue light brown hint. He had a tail that flicked back and forth, and wings coming out of his back. He too was in the dragon form Warrior, he was Brood.  
  
Nirra and the others almost stopped fighting in the surprise. This was really unexpected, but there was no time to ponder this. They used the move Aura and the boss was dead in no time. But, damage had been dealt on them ,too. It had many weird attacks, that dealt heavy damage. They were sore and really tired.  
  
"Ok, who's hurt?" Nirra asked.  
  
Everyone said me. After she healed everyone she turned to Kipper, as did everyone else.  
  
"Kipper, how come you never told us you were Brood?" Nirra asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Brood?"  
  
"...."  
  
"What I thought. I was going to tell you before that thing showed up. Anyway, it's about time I told you everything."  
  
~ Flash Back ~ \ I was pole training with my father. I had a grey pole. The one I use now is my father's. I was learning the ultimate defense that almost nobody can break through. Father is a great mentor, he's tough but fair.  
  
Mother doesn't fight, it's not her. I am a very quick learner. We did not know it at the time but we were watched by a very crazy thing.  
  
Mother was just finishing up dinner when we came in. It was leftover fish from the day before. I was hungry, the training's tough, remember?  
  
We had just finished our meal when the thing barges in our house and pulls out a spear and kill's my mother.  
  
"MOM! What did you do that for?" I cried.  
  
"Shut up dragon brat." He swung the spear at me. I moved out of the way from the blade on the spear, but I was still struck by the metal body of the spear, and was flung into a wall.  
  
My father went on the offensive, but the thing was way to strong. It killed my father before he could even defend himself.  
  
I pick up my father's pole and went on the defensive. I was able to block most of his attacks. I them move into the ultimate defense. The thing somehow managed to break through it. I then realized that I couldn't win and fled from battle.  
  
~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~  
  
"Don't this just beat all." Said Makas.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Kip." Said Nirra.  
  
"It's ok. I feel a little better now that I've talked about it." Kipper said, giving a small smile.  
  
Reina turns her head and notices a city off in the distance. "Hey! Why don't stop at that city and sleep in the inn." Reina suggested.  
  
"Why not." Said Kipper.  
  
~~~~~~~ Part 7: The Strange Woman ~~~~~~  
  
The group walks into the town. Just then a cheerful, oddly dressed woman steps out infront of them.  
  
"Ello there. Wanna buy somma the cloths I made?" The woman had a county accent.  
  
"It can't hurt to look, could it?" Nirra asked.  
  
Huge mistake on there part. These cloths were the most strangest things they had ever seen. She appeared to always have Teepo try on the things.  
  
"Oh this would look perfect on ya." She said, holding up various up to him. All of the cloths looked very strange.  
  
"No, that's ok, I don't want anything." Teepo said, backing away slowly from the strange woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group walks up to the inn. "I'm very sorry but all of the rooms are taken." Said the in keeper.  
  
"Oh no! I really wanted to stay!" Nirra said in a upset voice.  
  
"Looks like we'll spending another night in a tent." Kipper said with an agitated sigh. "Let's go. No sense in staying." Replied Teepo. The group left.  
  
The group was just about to leave the city, when the woman they met at the front of the city stops them.  
  
"Where ya'll headen?" She asked.  
  
"We are leaving because the inn is all filled up. We have a tent we are going to set up." Said Teepo.  
  
"Ya'll are welcome ta stay with me."  
  
Nirra immediately perked up, but Teepo spoke.  
  
"We wouldn't want to be a bother."  
  
"Naw, it's okay with me. Yins kin stay." Said the woman.  
  
"Thanks." Said Teepo, and the woman leads them to her house.  
  
"Um, just what is your name?" Teepo asked the woman.  
  
"Name's Madelline. What's yurs?"  
  
"I'm Teepo." Pleasure ta meet ya, Teepo." Said Madelline.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Madelline." Said Teepo as the two shook hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They then arrive at the house. It was huge, well big compared to the other houses in the city.  
  
"Okay, Everyone pick a room." Said Madelline.  
  
There was almost a room for all six of them, but someone was going to have to sleep on the couch.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch." Said Kipper. Kipper sat down and gave a small sigh. The couch was definitely more comfy than the sleeping bags in the tent.  
  
Once he had a rock underneath his spot in the tent. He was very sore when he had woke up, but the couch was like sleeping on the softest bed in the world compared to that. He knew that a bed would be more comfy, but he really didn't mind.  
  
"So, who are the kids? Are they yurs" Madelline asked.  
  
"No, they are the children of former friends of mine. Well everyone accept that one." Teepo said, pointing at Kipper.  
  
"Well, aren't you kids gonna tell me yur names." Madelline asked the group of children that were chatting on her couch.  
  
"I'm Reina."  
  
"I'm Makas."  
  
"I'm Rosco."  
  
"I'm Nirra."  
  
"I'm Kipper."  
  
The children said and went on with whatever they had been talking about.  
  
Kipper let out an amused laugh. "So you ether said mama or dada as your first words hu? Not me!" Kipper said, smiling.  
  
"So, what was your first word?" The others asked in unison.  
  
"Fish."  
  
"FISH!?" The kids shouted.  
  
"Ya, it was real amusing. I ran around the house all day yelling fish.  
  
That Merchant Manillo just happened to stop that day. I walk to to him and say fish. He laughs at me then picks me up. Fish. I said again. Mom tells me to behave. She also says my name. Then Manillo says I'm the fish. I point to myself and shake my head, then i pointed at him and said fish again. I'm telling you it was really funny." Kipper said, trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
Teepo noticed that this was the first time that Kipper had laughed the whole time he was with them. He also noticed that the boy seemed to be very alert. Even as he told them about his past, he always seemed to be looking over his shoulder, as if he was expecting something bad to happen. "Ok everyone. It's lights out." Said Teepo.  
  
The group of kids groaned and went to their rooms. Kipper fell asleep on the couch. He still seemed tense. Almost as if he were afraid to sleep. "Poor kid. Wonder what could have scared him that bad. Could it be that 'Thing' he had told us about. The one that killed his parents?" Teepo pondered this for a few minutes then went off to bed.  
  
The next morning the group was getting ready to leave when Madelline rushes up to them.  
  
"Can I come, too." Madelline asked.  
  
Teepo gives a small sigh. "Sure, but you are welcome to leave if things get to rough for you." Teepo answers. The group of seven leave the town.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Darth: I see your point with the Teepo part, but I think you misunderstood. Think about it. You are supposed to be dead and then many years later wake up to find yourself alive. I know I'd be confused. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Part 8: Encounter with the 'Thing'  
  
Kipper sighed at the poor attempt to get Madelline to leave poor Teepo alone.  
  
She hadn't left the poor dragon alone since they had left the town. She had constantly chattered on about her job and other things. Teepo was only half listening. He was trying to concentrate on what he was doing. He had a lot of things on his mind.  
  
Nirra sighed also. The woman's chattering was driving her nuts. A few of her things had been stolen by Makas and Reina out of boredom.  
  
Her brother looked like he was going to go mad. He hated having nothing to do. "Nirra! I'm bored."  
  
"I know. I find it very strange that we haven't run into any monsters and whatnot." Nirra cast a glance at Kipper. The youth was extremely pale.  
  
*He's scared. But of what?* She looked around at the area. It was a barren land. Everything looked dead. It frightened her a little.  
  
"Teepo, is this the right area?" Kipper asked, a slight quiver in his voice. The youth catches the quiver and sighs. He now hated open spaces. There was no place to hide. He would be easily spotted, and this place made him uneasy.  
  
"Hu? Oh man! I made a wrong turn at that road back there!" Teepo said in surprise.  
  
Everyone then glared at Madelline.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked.  
  
"You distracted Teepo while he was leading. Now we went the wrong way." Said Rosco.  
  
"Now kids. Don't go blaming her. I was the one who made the wrong turn." Teepo said in her defense.  
  
"Who cares who did it. Let's just get out of here, please." Pleaded Kipper.  
  
"Whoa, are you scared Kipper? Doesn't this just beat all." Makas asked.  
  
"Makas, leave him alone. You've gotten scared before ,too." Said Reina.  
  
This shut Makas up.  
  
"Sorry man. I shouldn't be making fun of you." Makas apologized.  
  
"Wow, he shows signs of maturity." Joked Rosco.  
  
The longer they stayed in that barren, dead, unpleasant land the more Kipper's fears increased. He knew the 'Thing' was still after him. This 'Thing' just disliked the brood. I had no real reason to hate them.  
  
That is what scared the youth the most. He could not even defend himself. That made it all the worse. He constantly looked over his shoulder, his eyes darting from left to right. He began to shake and tremble.  
  
Nirra noticed this an put a arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Kipper, are you ok? You seem really tense." Nirra asked.  
  
Kipper looked at her. "In all honesty, no. I'm scared half to death. I want to get out of here." Kipper whispered, his voice a little shaky. Just then a large shadow loomed over them. Then the owner of the shadow landed.  
  
It was way larger than any of them. It's appearance was much like Garr's, only perhaps a bit bigger, and a different outfit on.  
  
Kipper backed away from it in fear. Nirra put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's the 'Thing'! It's the one who killed my parents." Kipper whispered to her.  
  
"So, Dragon Brat. I have finally found you." Said the 'Thing'.  
  
Kipper backed up some more, right into Rosco.  
  
"Hey! Watch what you're doing." He cried, for he had nearly fallen down. Kipper pulled out his pole.  
  
"Hey, you're a Gaurdian aren't you?" Asked Reina.  
  
The 'Thing' turned to face her.  
  
"Yes." The Guardian replied. He set the bottom of the spear to the ground. The spear was very large. The sharp part of the spear was also pretty big.  
  
"You were able to dodge that, you're amazing!" Rosco whispered to Kipper.  
  
"I just hope that he doesn't find out that you, Nirra, and Teepo are also brood. He'll kill you, too. " Kipper whispered back.  
  
The Guardian pointed the large spear at Kipper. "It is time for you to join you parents, Dragon Brat."  
  
Nirra expected Kipper to take back up even more, but the dragon youth held his ground.  
  
Nirra decided to help her friend. "As an order from the princess of Wynda, I demand you let my friend live." Nirra demanded.  
  
The Guardian looked at Nirra and glared.  
  
"So, you are are a dragon also. And that boy over there must be your brother. I have to eliminate all of the Brood."  
  
"Hey! We didn't do anything!" Rosco shouted.  
  
The Guardian turned his gaze to Teepo. "I thought Myria locked you up?" He asked Teepo.  
  
Teepo shrugged.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to kill you, too."  
  
Madelline becomes very angry at this and hugs Teepo's arm possessively. "Ya can't kill my Teepo." She said, squeezing his arm tighter.  
  
Teepo had a very weirded out look on his face. Everyone then pulled their weapons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper was indeed afraid to face the Guardian again, but he had no choice.  
  
He suddenly felt a new Gene in his accession ability.  
  
It felt like the Infinity Gene, only a lot darker. He picked that gene, the Failure Gene, and the Defender Gene.  
  
The black electricity formed around him and when it vanished, the sight was very frightening. Kipper's hair was jet black, his eyes were also black, and his body glowed in a black aura. The boy had lost all control over his body, unfortunately for him his mind was still intact.  
  
Nirra and the others were shocked at this strange transformation, but ignored it. She and her brother transformed into their Warrior form.  
  
Teepo transformed into the Kaiser form. Makas and Reina transformed into were-tigers and Madelline just attacked and healed everyone when they were hurt.  
  
Kipper attacked the Guardian fiercely, all of the blows were hitting hard.  
  
Just then he did something he never expected to do. He began attacking his friends! *NO! STOP THIS!* His mind yelled at his body, but it wouldn't respond  
  
. Rosco, Teepo, Reina, and Madelline were K.O. Finally his AP dropped to low to maintain the deadly form any longer.  
  
The Guardian turned to the young Brood, a crazed look in his eyes. "We WILL meet again, Dragon Brat!" The enraged Guardian yelled. The Guardian left.  
  
Kipper began to tremble. "What have I done, where did that awful power come from?" He asked himself. He felt a fear of himself start to rise, and he began to cry.  
  
Many thoughts came through the boy's mind.  
  
*I have involved many people in a fight that's mine. If I'm killed...Nirra, Rosco and Teepo will be killed also. Why did I have to be born a Brood.* These thoughts passed through him as he cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nirra finished reviving and healing everyone. She looked over at her friend and saw Kipper crying.  
  
"Kip?! What's wrong." She asked.  
  
"Everything." Came the youth's saddened, yet simple reply.  
  
"Kipper, please tell me." Nirra asked, giving Kipper a hug.  
  
"I'm scared, Nirra." Kipper's voice sounded like a squeak.  
  
"Of what?" Nirra asked.  
  
"Myself, you saw what I did. I had no control, not even with the Failure Gene. What was worse my mind knew what I was doing. I'm so sorry..." His voice broke and he started to cry again. Thoughts of his parents flashed in his mind again.  
  
Stop, please. His subconscious yelled at his mind, though it never listened.  
  
"Kip, you need to rest. Maybe you'll feel better after some sleep."  
  
Kipper stood up slowly and walked to the tent that Teepo and sat down in it. He slid his pole from it's case on his back.  
  
You don't deserve your father's pole. His subconscious said to him.  
  
*I know.* His mind answered.  
  
You are acting like a spoiled child. Your father would be disappointed that you're his son, if he were alive.  
  
His mind made a growl at his subconscious.  
  
*Shut up, I want to forget about my parents. Leave me alone, go back to wherever you come from. Please* His mind pleaded.  
  
Ha, it's you who keeps the memories on the top of you head.  
  
Out in reality Kipper's head lowered in shame, though he never noticed it.  
  
*Leave me alone and let me sleep, please.*  
  
His subconscious went back to wherever it came from and he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Part 9: Love is in the air  
  
A.N. This chapter isn't as lovey dovey as it sounds. No major love stuff yet, it's that a few characters realize that have feelings for someone. No  
one will kiss.  
  
"Hey kid. It's time to get up." Teepo said to Kipper, shaking the youth slightly.  
  
Kipper had been asleep since the events that happened the past day. It had been early evening when the boy had first went to sleep, and it was past noon now. The boy didn't look very peaceful, but Teepo still hated to wake him. The boy usually would sleep for an hour, then wake up, then fall asleep again. This time the youth hadn't woken up once. Kipper opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning Teepo."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say morning, it's past noon." Kipper looked surprised.  
  
"I slept that long?" He asked, more to himself. His voice sounded shocked. Kipper left the tent to eat a lunch, since he had missed breakfast.  
  
"Kip! You're awake!" Nirra said cheerfully.  
  
Kipper managed a smile.  
  
He walked over to the fire. He noticed the food was fish. He grabbed a plate and began to eat. The fish was very good. It was almost as his mothers.  
  
"This is really good." Said Kipper.  
  
"I made it." Said Madelline, she was smiling.  
  
Kipper fills his stomach and asks, "So, what are we doing today?" He was in a oddly cheerful mood.  
  
"Well, Rosco noticed a city not far from here. We would of went yesterday but we all agreed to let you sleep." Said Teepo.  
  
"Cool, let's go." They all head to the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHOA! This place is really amazing." Said Makas.  
  
It in truth was. It was a very advance city with machines similar to the ones at Caer Xhan, but only Teepo had seen Caer Xhan before, and he forgot what it looked like anyway.  
  
"It does look pretty cool." Teepo agreed.  
  
"Mother would really like it here." Reina comments. She was also facinated by the machines.  
  
"Let's try to find an inn. We have to stay to get fully refreshed." Kipper points out.  
  
Teepo nods in agreement. "Let's go."  
  
They find the in and Teepo pays for the room. "Can we put the room on hold, because I don't think none of us are tired at the moment." Teepo asked.  
  
"Sure, many people have been doing that due to the celebration tonight." Said the innkeeper.  
  
"Thanks." Teepo says and they leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night time soon came for the crew. The place was all lit up. It was really beautiful. The lights were all different colors. All of the colors of the visible spectrum and maybe even more lighted up the streets of the city. Kipper had never seen so many lights.  
  
"Wow." was all the young Brood could say.  
  
Nirra let out a peaceful sigh. It was a beautiful sight. She looked over at Kipper. All of the tension in him appeared to be gone. He actually looked relaxed. She then noticed a sign.  
  
"Wow, a dance, lets go." She said, grabbing Kippers arm and dragging to the area where the dance was.  
  
Madelline soon followed in pursuit, with poor Teepo getting dragged along.  
  
"I don't want to dance Madelline, I don't know how." Teepo argued.  
  
Madelline ignores him and continues to drag him to the dance square. Rosco, Makas, and Reina follow.  
  
They all danced for a while. Kipper and Teepo danced pretty well for someone that never danced before.  
  
"Ok, this is a couples only dance, so all you couples get out here." Said the person playing the music.  
  
"Teepo, I reckon ya'll dance with me?" Madelline asked.  
  
Uhh....Sure." Teepo answers.  
  
Teepo and Madelline walk to the center of the dance floor and it seemed that they flowed over the floor when they danced.  
  
Teepo was enjoying this, he had never felt so happy. *Madelline, I think I'm falling in love with you.* He thought to himself.  
  
Nirra walked up to Kipper. "Will you dance with me Kip?" Nirra asked him.  
  
"Sure, why not." Kipper answered. They walk to the middle of the dance floor and started doing the Waltz.  
  
"Kipper, you are a good dancer. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kipper blushed a little bit and said,  
  
"Thanks. I picked it up from watching my mother and father dance." The two stayed silent for a moment. Kipper found the silence ackward and said, "Nirra, you look beautiful."  
  
It was Nirra who blushed this time. "Thank you."  
  
The song ended ans everyone was tired. They went back to the inn and went to bed. Kipper was all to greatful to sleep in a bed. The next morning they got up and got ready to leave.  
  
"So Kip. I saw you crushing on my sister yesterday."  
  
Kipper gave a suprised gasp, and he blushed a little bit.  
  
"Blushing aye? That proves it!" Rosco says excitedly.  
  
"Knock it off Rosco. Ok, I like her, but don't you dare tell her, besides it's only a crush." Kipper replied.  
  
Rosco was still snickering when they left.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Wow, an update that didn't take forever. It would have been updated yesterday, but my computer screen conked out last night. Though, the next update may be slower because I will be working on the next chapter to another story, and so on after that.  
  
Shout outs  
  
Zypher: Thanks for the nice reviews. It sent me on a writing roll! It looks like your feelings were right. Although, the gaurdian isn't Gaist, he's dead. Besides he had nothing big againt the Brood. And I don't really know who Gatz or Gaw is. I haven't named the Guardian yet. I hope you keep reading! 


	6. Chapter 6: Peaceful Nights

Me: Hi, Cat-Star4 here with a new chapter, and thanks to the courtesy of AngelKitty1 Kipper has a last name!!! *Blows a party noise maker thing and confetti falls everywhere* His last name is Steele! Thanks for the suggestion!!! We also have him for a special guest for this chapter, and now everyone...Kipper Steele!  
  
Kipper: What am I supposed to do?  
  
Me: Uh, I don't know.  
  
Kipper: *Sweatdrops* O-kaay. Then why did you bring me here?  
  
Me: I was bored. I wanted to try something new. I know, introduce the chapter.  
  
Kipper: Ok, here is the next chapter, titled Peaceful Night. Cat, you do realize this is the first chapter with a name?  
  
Me: Yes, now on to the shout outs:  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Zypher: Thanks for the info on the Guardians. It save me the trouble of thinking up a name! Hope you keep reading.  
  
AngelKitty1: Thanks for the pictures. I loved the one with Rei as a kid! He is such a kawaii chibi! I liked it so much that I printed 2 copies out and colored one! So, you're getting your wish. Kipper will finally be able to relax. I have to agree, the Guardian is scary. Don't worry about the chris- chris thing. I also think Kip would look cool in that dragon form, though I will only have him use it twice, mostly because i like the Warrior form better. I tried to draw him in that form, but it didn't turn out right .  
  
(Author's Note: For anyone who is wondering what the dragon form was I decided to call it the Black Kiaser form.)  
  
A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 6 Peaceful Night  
  
Part 10: The Evening Progresses.  
  
Kipper helped set up the tent. It was nearing sunset, and non of them felt they could go any farther. Nirra was off picking berries that were near the campsite.  
  
They had camped in a small plain near a forest. The sky could be seen for miles. Kipper's eyes slid to the sky. It was a grayish blue, and would soon be filled with many different colors. He let out a peaceful sigh, he was happy. Not a single sad or scared thought. It seemed that his mind and subconscious had stopped bickering and bringing up such thoughts.  
  
Kipper laid down on the grass. Some birds were singing and flying overhead.  
  
*It really is beautiful day isn't it?* His mind asked his subconscious.  
  
Yes, but evening is a better way of putting it. Said his subconscious.  
  
*Aww, be quiet. You are ruining the moment.* His mind ordered.  
  
Ok. His subconscious replies and shut's up.  
  
In reality Kipper gave a soft chuckle, but didn't notice it.  
  
"What's so funny Kip?" Nirra asked, handing him a small bowl of berries.  
  
"Hu, I was laughing?" Kipper asked.  
  
"Yes, you were. "Oh, I didn't notice..." Kipper fell silent for a moment, then spoke again. "My father and I used to do this every once in a while. Mom would always join us. We would just lay there and watch the sky until we got sleepy. A few times we even slept outside." Kipper said, his eyes never leaving the sky.  
  
Nirra knew what would happen next. Kipper would become all depressed at the memory of his parents. To her surprise he let out a very happy and contented sigh, as if he didn't have a care in the world. This made her smile. She loved it when he was happy, it made her happy as well. She laid down beside him and looked at the sky. Soon the sky was filled with many colors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosco walked over to where Kipper and Nirra were laying on the ground. "Whatcha doing sis?" He asked her.  
  
"Looking at the sky." Came the reply.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's so interesting about the sky?" Rosco asked and glanced up. A strange calm filled him and answered his own question. "It just is." He sits down beside his twin. "We did this with dad once. I wonder if we'll ever do it again." He mumbles to himself. He then leans back to look at the sky better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teepo and Madelline were on the other side of the plain. Teepo had never took the sky for granted after spending 15 miserable years in that room, the artificial world. He had hated it in there. Very boring, yet it been pushed upon him that it was the right thing.  
  
He had been a fool.  
  
He wondered were he had been for the 17 years that he had disappeared. He hadn't seen a sky then ether. *The sky was exceptionally beautiful this evening.* Teepo noted, and put his arm around Madelline. "It really is a beautiful night, isn't it." He asked her.  
  
"Sure is." Madelline replies, and the two of them relaxed on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reina was trying to build something... She needed something to do. She sat in the tent wiring a machine together.  
  
Like her mother, she had an interest in machines and chrysm. Her brother had the same interests, but he had too much of their father's childish manner to him.  
  
After a while she sighed and gave up. She went outside and the many colors of the sky catches her eye. Her mind clears and she goes back in the tent to get what she was working on and brings it outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makas was laying in a tree. He was perfectly relaxed. He had adjusted his mood to fit the peaceful evening. For that one time, his childish manner gone. His arm hung limply to his side. He and his sister were alike and not alike.  
  
At this very moment, even though his twin was at the campsite, he could have sworn he and his sister were exactly the same. He always had a deep connection with his sister when ever they were on the same emotional wave length. Ever since they were little. "Father had said Woren twins always were like that. I have a hard time believing what he said. How would he know, he never lived with any other Woren." He muttered to himself.  
  
He wanted to be mad at his father, but be it in truth, his father was a hard person to stay mad at. Not even his mom, who seemed displeased about his behavior the most, could stay mad at him long. Besides, it was to peaceful to be mad at anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Wyndia...  
  
"Ryu, do you truthfully think the children are ok?" Nina asked her husband, who was loading supplies.  
  
"Nina, I have a feeling, something is wrong, but I know the twins are ok. Perhaps it's just my parental instincts. Parents always seem to fear the worst for their children." Ryu answered. In the deepest part of his heart he truly and deeply hoped that it was his parental instincts. He loved his twins. He slings the pack over his shoulder, and changes into the clothes he had wore 17 years before when traveling the world. Nina, Momo, Rei, and Garr followed Ryu out of the castle.  
  
Ryu cast a glance at the sky. By this time the sky was filled with all sorts of different colors. The fears that his children were in danger nearly subsided to nothing at the peace the air was radiated with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the campsite of the 7 travelers, Kipper was taking note at the sky. It had swirls of light pink, purple, orange, and light blue. He loved the sunset and sunrise. He had always liked the way the colors blended together forming such beautiful scenes. Soon, very soon, the sky would be filled with stars.  
  
About fifteen minutes later the sky darkened and the moon and stars were out. There was a slight chill in the air.  
  
Nirra turned to Kipper. "Are you going to come in now? It's to chilly." Nirra asked.  
  
"I'll be inside in a minute." He replied.  
  
"Ok, I don't want you to catch cold." Nirra said, giggling, for she knew that there was a mega-thin chance of him getting sick.  
  
Kipper chuckled also. He then looks to the sky. "Dad, it's a shame you aren't here. Tonight was a great night to look at the sky." He said, then questions something. "Why were the Gaurdian told to kill the brood so long ago? What's more, what was it like back then?" He asked out loud. He then walks into the tent.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, it seems that Kipper has finally gotten over his parents deaths. Little does he know that he will find out more than he bargains for in the next chapter when the travelers find the former ancient Brood capital city called Dragatoa where they find where the Records kept by the Brood of how the Dragon War was going and what happened. 


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well, it looks like the trip is coming to an end.  
  
Kipper: Really, how disappointing.  
  
Me: Ya, I know. Oh well. All things must come to an end sometime.  
  
Kipper: But so soon? It doesn't even have ten chapters yet.  
  
Me: This isn't the last chapter you idiot, I still have a few more planned out, and what are you doing here?  
  
Kipper: I don't know. I'm just bored.  
  
Me: Oh, ok.  
  
Kipper: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Angel Kitty: Your welcome on using your name, I had to give you the credit since it was you who though up his last name, not me.  
  
Ryu Gunslinger: I fixed that problem through out trough-out the whole story.  
  
A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Part 11: The Ancient City Dragatoa, and the Book  
  
A odd rant: The last chapter was a calm before the storm, so to speak.  
  
The small band of travelers continued to walk. They longed to see any sign of civilization. It was then that they came to some ancient ruins of a city.  
  
Kipper could just barely make out the large faded out sign. "Dragatoa? What is that?" Kipper asked out loud. The place was very large.  
  
"Dragatoa, why does that name sound so familiar?" Teepo asked himself. He felt that he should know this. As if it was a part of a forgotten memory. "Lets see if we can find anyone, or at least an inn." He says and they start to search.  
  
The group had found no one there. They had found a rather large cemetery, but that was it. No signs of life anywhere. They had found an old inn that hadn't been used for 500 years, but hey, it's an inn.  
  
"I wonder if this place has any books? It would be really cool if they did." Said Reina. All of the books she had seen crumbled to pieces in her hands. She had been sorely disappointed.  
  
"All the ones I found crumbled to bits when I touched them. They have to be at least over 100 years old." Makas commented. Then said, "This place has to be at least over 100 years old."  
  
"I wouldn't be that surprised. This place looks old, but there's something familiar about it, but I just cant put my finger on it." Teepo replies.  
  
"Really. That's kinda strange, Teep. It looks as if nobody been here since before you were born, a really long time. You'd be old if you were." Kipper said to him.  
  
Teepo gave a small smile and then said in mock offence, "Hey, I'm not old! I don't even think I'm middle age." Then he laughed. "Come on, lets get some rest. We could all use it. We've spent the entire day searching for a place to stay that I think we all deserve a break."  
  
Kipper was the first to wake from his blissful sleep. It had been very refreshing, and he felt fully recharged. He did not wait for the others to wake, before he left the old, crumbling inn. He headed inside the remains of what may have once been a castle. He put his hand up to the wall and felt it slightly crumble at his touch. It was still very strong though, it could support his weight.  
  
He climbs stairs that no one had climbed in years and he reaches the second floor. He eyes wander the place. The stumble on some ancient writing on the door. It for some reason attracted his attention the most. It was if some unknown was pulling him into the room. He opened the door and saw...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Kipper?" Asked Nirra, for she had awoken to find Kipper missing. She began to worry about him. Her brother shrugged, Makas was sill asleep so he could make no reply. Reina shook her head. Madelline is muttering something, but it was to soft to make out. It was Teepo who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Oh boy. I guess we'll have to search for him." He said, sighing. Teepo was developing parental instincts, though he hadn't realized it yet. Perhaps it was from being with all of the children of his brothers. Though, he felt more parental towards Kipper. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he felt sorry for him. Teepo forced the thoughts out of his head. *You can ponder this later.* He though to himself.  
  
Kipper could have sworn he saw a ghost, if he had ever seen one. No, it was far different than anything he had seen, and this didn't look like the way Nirra had described the ghosts that she said her father had fought in the McNeil Mansion.This one looked as if it were a person standing right infront of him, though he could see right through him. Perhaps those ghosts in the McNeil Manor had not been true ghosts.  
  
The ghostly figure turned and pointed at a large block of stone. It looked as if he wanted Kipper to look at it.  
  
"What's so interesting about a large rock?" Kipper asked and walked up to it. He then noticed a very thin and narrow line at the top of the stone. "You want me to push this off?" He asked the ghost.  
  
It nodded.  
  
"Ok, here it goes." He started to shove off the top of the stone. It then heaved and fell to the ground with a thundering smash. He peered inside, and found a fairly large book. Kipper lightly tapped it. Nothing happened. He then carefully pulled the book out of the block. It's cover was yellow, and the pages looked almost gray with age, but gave no sign of crumbling. It was entitled, "The Dragon War" He turned to the ghost. "Is this what you wanted me to find?"  
  
It nodded again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This looks like a place he would like to go." Said Rosco. He had been observing his friend and had noticed that when they had been searching for the inn, that he looked inside large buildings, and this one was very large.  
  
"Darn, no locks." Makas muttered to himself. He was becoming bored. No locks to pick, and no machines to tamper with. He knew his sister felt the same way. His tail swished back and forth in a bored manner. He then followed everyone up the stairs.  
  
Teepo felt as if he should be worried about something, but he didn't know what. When they finally got to the top of the stairs they saw Kipper in a room holding a fairly large book. "Where did you get that, Kip?" Teepo asked him.  
  
Kipper almost jumped when he heard Teepo's voice. He hadn't really been paying attention. "That ghost over there told me to get it from that rock over there." He pointed to the Ghost, then to the rock.  
  
Teepo paled visibly. That was what he had been worried about, ghosts.  
  
Ever since he was a child he had been afraid of ghosts. It was an odd fear for a dragon to be afraid of ghosts, and he had hoped that his experience with ghosts in the McNeil Mansion would have lessened that fear. It hadn't. Besides those ghosts in the mansion had been really pathetic. This looked more like the ghosts he had imagined.  
  
He began to back up slowly out the door. He did not want the kids and Madelline to think of him as a coward. He then scolded himself mentally for thinking of running away like that. It most certainly was not him. He then stood his ground as he saw the ghostly figure smile at the group and led them to a table. Teepo dusted it off but kept an eye on the ghost.  
  
Kipper opened the book and began to read it.  
  
What is being read...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today is a sad day for us. This is the day the what we would like to call "The Dragon War" started.  
  
For some unknown reason Myria, the sister of a good friend of ours named Deis, has declared war with us. None of really understand why she did this, but all we know is that we cannot fight back. Our powers would put far to much strain on the planet and would explode. We have lost a few of our people today when we went there to talk.  
  
Myria has sent four Guardians to destroy us. I think I can remember their names.  
  
Garr, or his full name Garland.  
  
Gaist. I do believe I met him before. I really don't think he understands this.  
  
Gaw. I don't know much about him.  
  
And last Gatz. He seems to have a hatred of us. He's a friend off Garr and Gaist. Why he harbors this hatred against us I don't know.  
  
~~  
  
It is the second day of the war and hundreds have died today, and many have fled to the colony of Dragnier. All of them have given up their powers.  
  
I do fear for the young princes. They may only be a year old, but I do think they in a way understand what's happening. It is such a shame that all of this had to start on their birthday.  
  
The younger of the twin princes, and a darkness dragon no less, was very upset.  
  
His slightly older twin, a light dragon, looked more or less slightly relieved that the party had been canceled.  
  
~~  
  
The third day of war. The attacks have moved in closer to our very capital of Dragatoa.  
  
We all agree that we cannot let ourselves go down completely to extinction. We have decided to do a chrysm sealing. We will seal away four of our strongest babies until there is a time where our power will not be such a strain.  
  
The princes Ryu and Teepo will be sealed away most definitely because they are the strongest of all of the babies.  
  
We have also found the two second strongest children. A baby boy named Victor Steele, and a baby girl named Zeta Carta. Both are darkness dragons.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper stopped reading. "Ok Teepo, this is really weird. Your name, Ryu's name, and my parents names, were all just mentioned." Kipper said, confused out of his mind.  
  
The twins nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, a small memory dug itself out of the bottom of Teepo's brain. "I think that is me they are talking about I somewhat remember it, me and your father were up half the night talking about it." He said to the dragon twins.  
  
"No way. That book is 500 years old. No way that could be you! That would mean that your 539 years old!" Kipper said. "I thought you said you weren't even middle age!"  
  
"Aww, be quiet and keep reading!" Teepo mutters, unhappy about finding out how old he was!  
  
Kipper starts to read again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sealing was done today. Little Ryu cried pretty hard, though Teepo didn't care. The boys had given each other a goodbye hug and, poor Ryu didn't want to be separated from his brother.  
  
I can honestly not blame him. Those two have always been close. I do believe they were talking last night in their own baby language.  
  
The sealing of Zeta and Victor was a lot easier then it was for Ryu and Teepo. We sent them to a forest a few days walk from here.  
  
We have sent the twins into a mine far away from here, where hopefully they will not get discovered, though I cannot say I am holding my breath. The horrible bloodshed has become greater that we could have ever imagined.  
  
~~  
  
We have lost almost all hope of anyone staying here and even remotely feeling safe. We have sent the Dragon Elder to Dragnier in hopes that he will one day meet with the young Brood.  
  
We have lost a good ally today. Deis tried to get the Guardians to stop, and they locked her up inside Angel Tower. She was a very good friend of ours and we shall all miss her.  
  
~~  
  
This is the last time I shall be able to write anything in this book again. I gave put a special incasing around it so that it will not rot, decay, and crumble.  
  
The Guardians have attacked the palace. The king has been killed and I must hide this book for the Guardians would destroy it if they found it. Farewell.  
  
~~  
  
"What a sad story!" Said Madelline. She had thought of the incident where they had encountered a Guardian. He had been very mean. She then latched onto Teepo's arm.  
  
"Ya, it's such a shame that it's a true story. I still can't believe something like that had happened. We never even fought back." Said Teepo, anger in his voice.  
  
He had been told it was the Brood that started the war. That they were going to use the power to destroy the world, but the never fought back for the fear of that very reason.  
  
Why had he chose to agree? To give up his carefree life. His punkish attitude. His freedom. To live in an artificial world that only depressed him. He had seen many things die, such as birds, when they thought the place was real and tried to leave and crashed into the walls. He still wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Teepo, what's wrong?" Kipper asked, noticing that Teepo was thinking about something.  
  
"It's nothing really. Come on, let's go." Teepo replied, as he watched the ghost smile and vanish.  
  
It's task was now complete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 12: Capture  
  
Kipper had insisted that they continue to look around. Teepo was against it, for the fear of finding nothing but ghosts.  
  
Teepo led the group up some stairs. He had lost the argument. Then he came to two hallways. One left, the other right. Teepo and everyone went left, everyone except Kipper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper was starring at the walls. Such a history they had, but one would have had to live at that time to understand them. That is what held Kipper's attention the most.  
  
This...This had been the histories he had wanted to know. He was finally getting his own questions answered. He then came to the same intersection, only he turned right, not knowing where everyone had gone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Teepo found himself, and the others with him, in a small room.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, sealing them in the room. All of them jumped.  
  
"I can't get the door open!" Rosco said, his voice raising with panic.  
  
"It's locked from the outside, we can't unlock it!" Makas cried out.  
  
Suddenly the room started to fill with some sort of gas.  
  
"What the...! Teepo said, then noticed Nirra's eyes getting heavy. "IT'S SLEEPING GAS!" He shouted.  
  
Nirra then slumped to the ground in a very deep sleep.  
  
"I can't faaall asleeep." Rosco said, yawning while he said it. Then he slumped into a deep sleep also. Soon everyone was in a very deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper continued to walk down the hall and was getting worried. He hadn't seen his friends anywhere. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure following him.  
  
The figure following him crept up behind him, and carefully pulled the crimson red pole out of Its case. He then rams the pole into the boy's side.  
  
Kipper didn't know what had happened when he felt a deep pain in his side and slammed against a wall. He reached for his pole to find it wasn't there. Suddenly whatever had hit him, for his eyes were too blurry to see what it was, rammed his pole down on his head, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kipper regained consciousness he want to rub his throbbing head. Impossible. He arms were bound to his side with some unbelievably strong rope. He then noticed he was being dragged by something. He was sure that it wasn't the thing that had hit him, for the blurred outline wasn't the same.  
  
Then another figure noticed that Kipper's eyes were open. "He ain't supposed to be awake yet!" It said, and Kipper was dealt with another blow to the head, once again knocking him out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Kipper awoke again he one again went to rub his head, and found he could. He felt a couple of fairly large bumps on his skull. He then became aware of the sound that came when he moved his arms. Chains were attached to his wrists and they were connected to the wall.  
  
He let out a small growl of pain and irritation. He then looked around to see his Teepo, Nirra, and Rosco chained to the wall, also They appeared to be asleep. "Hey! Wake up! he called to them, nudging Rosco with his foot.  
  
The young half dragon let out a groan and opened his groggy eyes. "Hu, where am?" Rosco asked.  
  
"Beat's me, but I do know we need to get out of here." Said Kipper, tugging at the bonds.  
  
Teepo and Nirra woke up moments latter, both were not particular happy. Just then, two guards dragged in another man. His resemblance to Rosco was frightening, or perhaps Rosco's resemblance to him was frightening.  
  
"Dad, is that you?" Rosco asked after the guards had secured the man.  
  
"Rosco, my son, is that you?" The man asked in reply, then said, "Of course you are, you look exactly like me." Ryu gave a soft smile.  
  
"How did you get here, Dad?" Rosco asked.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Why on earth are we walking to Dragnier when we could just use the Warp Gate to take us their?" Asked Ryu, feeling really stupid.  
  
They all go to where the Warp Gate and they are sent to Dragnier.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you just have the kids warp there if there is a warp pad here that leads to Dragatoa?" Ryu asked the old man after hearing the story?  
  
"I felt that they would find it very dull and boring just to do that, so I made it a adventure." Replied the old man.  
  
"Can we use the Warp Gate to get their, my parental instincts are giving me a bad feeling about the kids." Ryu asked hopefully.  
  
"You may." Said the old man.  
  
The group then warps to Dragatoa.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, he is right, it would have been boring, but I doubt that any of us would be locked up right now." Rosco stated.  
  
"I have to agree with you but..." Ryu's gaze fell on Teepo. "Teepo, is that..That really you?" He asked the purple-haired man.  
  
"Ryu, it's been along time broth..." Teepo pauses before finishing saying brother, unsure how Ryu would act. "I am very sorry for how I behaved 17 years ago, I really am." Teepo said to his twin.  
  
Ryu suddenly smiled. "I felt bad about killing you. Speaking of which, how are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Don't have a clue. I just woke up in a desert to find 17 years have passed, I don't know if I was dead or not." Teepo replied, the flashed a smile. "So, we're all back together again, though I noticed we have never had any happy reunions." Teepo sighed.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. You weren't..." Ryu paused, searching for the right word. "Yourself at the the time. I never was able to place the blame on you. I'm just happy you're ok." His shy smile fell back on his face as he sighed. Then the Guardian came in.  
  
"So, I have all of the last of the Brood right here, it will be no problem eliminating you. And incase you are wondering how the chains are holding you. This is a dungeon built by the Brood to hold criminals, Brood criminals." Said the guardian named Gatz.  
  
Kipper's eyes narrowed. He wasn't as frightened as he'd though he'd be. Perhaps his fear of himself overwrited the fear of the guardian.  
  
It then dawned on him that he was unarmed. He glared at the gaurdian for taking away his most treasured item. His father's pole was very important to him, as it was the only thing he had to remind him of his parents.  
  
"Well, if your going to kill us, can we at least go down fighting?" Kipper asked.  
  
The Gaurdain sighed and agreed to a fight.  
  
To be Contunued...  
  
Wow, things just don't seem to go good when that Guardain's around. What did you think of my point on the war where the brood were killed, since it never really said. This will become a little clearer in another story to this.  
  
Next time the group starts to battle the gaurdian ,and I have a feeling it will be shorter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Sorry about the long update, My muse desided to take a four month vacation.  
  
Muse: I'm back now so get over it.  
  
Me: You abandoned me for 4 months and tell me to get over it. Perhaps I should let Nirra boil ya in that stew.  
  
Kipper: Shut up and get on with the story. This is the part where ... mumble mumble... *I cover his mouth*  
  
Me: Shut up, don't spoil it!  
  
Kipper: Sorry.  
  
Me, Ok, on with the Shout outs!  
  
Darth: No, the guardian has a head of steel. Besides, he would have destroyed the book. Why do you think the scribe hid it.  
  
Ryu Gunslinger: Kipper is an unusual dragon. He is able to use the genes cause I thought that when Ryu found all of the genes it abled the other Brood (Kipper, his parents, and Teepo) to use them too. And what I ment in the shoutouts, I fixed the spacing issue the best I could. I'll read your story soon.  
  
Airess: Yep, better late than never. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the shout out in ch 22 of Dragon Legond. Can't wait to start on our Coauthored fanfic!  
  
A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Part 13: Final Battle  
  
Kipper snatched his pole back as soon as he saw it. He slipped it back into it's rightful place, in the case on his back. He was happy to have it back in his possession.  
  
Teepo began to wonder if this was wise. He had to agree that he would rather die in battle than be executed in a cell for just being a Brood. He felt that it was very unjust.  
  
Was the Guardian's view guilty until proven innocent, it seemed like it. Or, was it that he was such a devoted solider that he would complete his mission at any cost, or was there another reason behind it?  
  
"I hope Madelline is ok." Teepo found himself saying.  
  
"Who is Madelline?" Ryu asked his brother.  
  
"She's his girlfriend." Rosco stated, looking as innocent as a ten year old could.  
  
Teepo glared at him, though he was blushing.  
  
Ryu gave his brother an astonished look. "You fell in love? I never though I would see the day when that punk I knew as a kid would ever fall in love." Ryu said, with a shy smile and chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, this is officially boring!" Cried Makas who had been pacing his cell since he had awoken. His tail swished behind him in irritation. The tip tapping the floor. His childlike actions taking tole. His boredom taking control of his logic of unlocking the door.  
  
It was Reina who had been working on the lock while her brother complained. Her mother had tried blasting the door out not long after she had been put in but it had no effect.  
  
"Snick" went lock as Reina finally opened it.  
  
"Bout time!" Said Makas. His childish grin reappearing and his tail danced behind him.  
  
His father smiled as well, though it seemed the years and parenting had slightly lessened his childish gleam and he matured in attitude a bit. He smiled at his daughter. "Reina, I'm proud of you." Turns to Momo. "Told you teaching them to unlock doors would come in handy someday!" He was feeling a high temptation to stick his tongue out at his wife but buried the feeling deep down.  
  
"Oh, just shut up." Long ears twitch. "We have to find the others." Stated Momo.  
  
"Ya, I just hope nothings's happened to to my Teepo." Madelline said, looking kinda depressed.  
  
At the mention of his long since dead brother Rei looked at her. In a deep place in his heart he still mourned the loss of his brother that he and Ryu had killed when he had not been himself. His heart wished it to be true. "What does Teepo look like?" Rei found the question forming.  
  
"Well, for one thing he could use a haircut. He almost looks like a girl. His hair is a light purple, and his eyes are purple as well." Madelline replied, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
That description certainly sounded like his brother's. *Could it really be him?* His mind and heart asked. His guilt from over the past seventeen years draining. "Ok, like Momo said, we have to find the others."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper had already made a firm decision that he would not use that dark and deadly gene that was so wild and untamed that not even the Failure Gene could control.  
  
He also did not like the feel of the evil that came with it. It was true that darkness dragons had evil in them, it was something they could not escape. You cannot change what you were born as, but they learned that they could chose to act evil and exploit it, or chose to to act good and live in peace. As Kipper and his family chose to act good and not exploit the evil inside them.  
  
Teepo had been forced to show that evil to Ryu when they met in Caer Xhan.  
  
But the power he held inside was a power that had evil from beyond evil. A desire to destroy anything in it's path. Friend and foe alike. It was a power that kept trying to force its way up and release itself. To take control of him instead of him controlling it. It especially tried to bubble up and break through when he was mad.  
  
"Kipper, you ok?" Asked Teepo. He hadn't said a word since he had told the Guardian that he wished to fight him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kipper said, his voice sounding oddly weary. He was still trying to think fully straight. The blows he had taken to the head still fuzzed out his thoughts. He wasn't as alert as he should be. "I will be fine."  
  
"Kipper, I'm a little nervous." Said Nirra, hugging Kipper's arm. She had developed a nervousness about fighting. Perhaps it was from being good at heart and not wanting to hurt anyone. "I don't want to fight."  
  
"I would prefer not to ether, but I will not let myself fall without a fight. I'm sorry I got you guys mixed in with all of this." Kipper replies, lowering his head in shame.  
  
"It's ok. I doubt any of us would have made it this far without you, Kip." Said Rosco.  
  
Kipper gave Rosco a empty half smile. It had no feeling in it. Meant for comfort that wasn't there. Rosco knew it.  
  
"Kipper, don't give me an empty smile. It's not worth it." Rosco stated, his voice unusually harsh.  
  
Kipper nodded and turned to face forward. He saw the outline of the stadium where he and the other Brood would be fighting. He then heard Ryu speak.  
  
"I..." His shy voice unable to work. "I didn't...know there were other Brood besides Teepo and I." The man's grammar was unusually polite and correct. It was also very soft.  
  
Kipper mentally sighed. He had avoided the King of Wyndia's attention for a while. He really had nothing to say to the man the dragon twins called father. He was not much of a social person, not even his travels made him one. He replied anyway. "I lived in the middle of nowhere so that is no surprise that you didn't know. My parents and I didn't know ether."  
  
"Where are your parents now?" Ryu asked. He got no reply. He noticed the boy's head lower.  
  
"Ryu, don't press him on that subject. He's got it bad enough as it is." Said Teepo.  
  
"I am sorry, Kipper." Ryu said, feeling sympathy and a pang of remorse.  
  
"It's ok. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you later." Kipper replied. Then he noticed that they were infront of a relatively large door.  
  
"This must be it. It's odd that a battle arena would be a tower." Teepo said, looking way up to the top.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all step inside and make their way to the arena in the center of the first floor of the tower. Kipper's eyes glanced at a shelf off to the sides. He opens a book to find a paper that was surprisingly still in good shape. It was a blueprint of the battle tower. "I wish Makas or Reina were here. They could read this." He mutters to himself as he tried to comprehend what the blueprint read. He found instructions, but most of it was faded out anyway.  
  
"Hey Kip. Can I see that?" Teepo asked, making a hand-it-over gesture.  
  
"Sure, see if you can read it. I sure can't." Kipper handed over the paper.  
  
Teepo squinted at the paper. He was somehow able to make it out. "It shows the basics of building the battle tower, but this is the most interesting." Said Teepo, in a slight bewilderment.  
  
Ryu looked over his brother's shoulder. "What have you found?" He asked.  
  
"At the very top of this tower is a self-destruction button. Wonder why they put something like that here?" Teepo wondered out loud.  
  
There was no time to ponder this for Gatz had entered the arena. Kipper locked eyes with him.  
  
"I will not let you kill any of my friends. This injustice has gone on long enough!" He shouted.  
  
"And just what do you plan on doing, Dragon Brat?"  
  
"Long ago, we couldn't fight back because we would have destroyed the world. The world has gotten stronger and there are to few of us to cause a problem like that. We WILL fight back." Kipper said, as if entranced by something. Just then all of the others that had been locked up entered the room.  
  
It was both Gatz and Garr that had the surprise of seeing each other again. But Garr was not that pleased. Makas and Reina had explained about their new friend and how he was a Brood. He had promised Dais that he would protect them, and now one of his friends was trying to kill them.  
  
"Gatz, what are you doing? The Brood are no longer our enemies. There is no need to purge the world of their existence." Garr stated.  
  
"I don't care. I was told to kill the Brood, and that's what I'm going to do. You are the last person I would think to object to this Garr. You always followed orders without question." Gatz retaliated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper let out a gasp of surprise at the sight of the second Guardian. Fear returned to him when he saw this.  
  
Rosco noticed Kipper's nervousness and spoke up. "Hey, no need to worry bout it. We've know Garr for four years. I doubt he'd do anything he'd regret cause he knows dad could kick his butt!" Rosco said proudly.  
  
"Um, son. Now is not the time for that." Came Ryu's shy voice. He then turned to Kipper. "Don't worry. Garr isn't like him. He's an old friend of mine." Said Ryu.  
  
Kipper nodded but still didn't trust Garr. He didn't trust guardians, period. Not after the murder of his parents. At the memory of that rage boiled up inside him like a volcano. He just barely kept it at bay. Just then the Guardian named Gatz spoke again.  
  
"You and the others that entered with you have no need to be here. I have a score I must settle with them. Now leave." He ordered.  
  
The others had no intention of leaving until Kipper said. "This is our fight. Please leave. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we don't want to involve anyone who doesn't need involved. Please respect our wishes and leave this battle to us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nina's eyes locked with Ryu's eyes to see if his they would tell her anything. In them she saw that he wanted her to be with him, but would rather her stay somewhere out of harms way. She nodded as a confirmation to him that she would honor his wish and leave. Tugging at the blue haired woman she had come to know as Madelline's arm.  
  
"This is not something we should interfere with. Lets' go." She gave one last look at her twins, for she hadn't seen them for almost 3 weeks. "I wish you all the best of luck." She whispered to to the brood about to fight. Then they all left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryu, Rosco, and Teepo unsheathed their swords and Nirra pulled out her wand. Kipper hesitated to draw his pole. The bottled up fear and hatred swelling through him. He cast the though aside and pulled out his pole.  
  
At that moment the battle commenced. Kipper went defensive as Gatz swung his spear at him. He used his pole to block it and ducked underneath the spear. Then with all the force he had, he rammed his pole into the Gatz chest. It knocked the wind out of the guardian as he staggered backwards, holding his chest trying to breathe.  
  
Nirra thrust her wand forward and the magic inside hurled itself at Gatz. It brushed off of his well muscular body doing very little damage.  
  
Teepo lunged forward with his sword, but by now the Gatz had control over his bearings again. He dodged it and slammed the bottom of his spear on Teepo's head, and knocked him out.  
  
Ryu then cast Resurrection on his fallen twin, and Teepo awoke. He jumped back, away form the Guardian.  
  
Kipper used this chance to ascend into his warrior form. The black electricity surrounded him, and the power of the brood flowed through his blood as his body changed. "Aura!" He shouted and a larger, shadowlike version of himself appeared in front of him and punched the Gatz. The large guardian stumbled back, surprised at the young Brood's power.  
  
"Well, dragon brat. It seems you have gotten stronger. I must say I commend you at that. But, I have also grown stronger." He slashed at Warrior Kipper with his spear, only the spear had been incased with ice.  
  
Kipper was to startled to dodge the Ice Spear. It slashed him across the stomach with such force and power, it nearly forced him back to his human from. "You did improve." Kipper stated with a nod, holding his bleeding chest.  
  
Nirra ascended into her Warrior form. "Gambit" She shouted and made a attempt to punch Gatz, knowing it was a risky move, but powerful if it made contact. Luck must have been on her side that time for it did.  
  
Gatz was surprised to say the least at Nirra's strength. If she was the weakest of the group of Brood this would definitely be a challenge. Not that he minded.  
  
Rosco walked over to Kipper and cast cure on him. "Finally that dumb skill came in handy. Why do we dragons gotta fight this alone. I wish Makas and Reina were here to help. Their were-tiger forms would help in kicking this guy's butt."  
  
"Ya, they would be a big help. Watch out for that spear. Somehow the Gaurdian's spear can kill a Brood outside of a fight, and this is a fight." Kipper replies.  
  
Teepo also transformed into his Warrior form. He also used his Aura move on Gatz. It was then that Teepo noticed something. His AP naturally drained here, and not just as a round as a dragon, in just kept dropping.  
  
Ryu ran up to Gatz and slashed him with his Royal Sword. He to noticed that his AP was dropping without reason. He noticed the look of exhaustion on Kipper's face. None of the dragon forms would hold out much longer.  
  
"What the Heck in up with my AP drainage?" Kipper asked out, then shouted "Aura" again as his shadowed figure punched Gatz again, and he dropped back to his human form, gasping for breath, feeling a slight bit of dizziness from lost energy.  
  
"This room is an old one. It naturally diminishes the AP of a Brood in battle. Thought up by an old Brood king who wanted the tournament battles held here to be more interesting. To bad it will be the death of the Brood. " Said Gatz, smirking.  
  
"NO, it WON'T end like this! AURA" Shouted Nirra as her shadow punched the Guardian in the gut. Then she dropped back into her human form.  
  
Gatz then rammed the ice spear into Teepo, and growled in frustration and pain.  
  
Teepo let out a startled gasp and fell back to his human form to contradict his wound and prevent fainting, again. He then used his move Jump since there was little option for his AP was gone. He slammed his feet down on the guardian's skull. It did a fair amount of damage. He then noticed that the guardian was weakening.  
  
"Rosco, I think you can take him out with you Typhoon if you put enough force in it." Teepo yells to Rosco.  
  
Rosco nodded in reply and summoned up a Typhoon. Unfortunately it did little damage. "Oh crap. Why is it we always get caught in the downpour of life?" he moaned.  
  
Ryu also used Jump and rammed the guardian, but it did even less damage than the typhoon.  
  
"This is the end for you Gatz. We will no longer be hunted mercilessly." Kipper said, and began to spin the pole with such force and energy that he was barely keeping it in his fingers. He then slammed the pole down on the Guardian's head, and Gatz collapsed in a heap on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Nirra ran up to Kipper and hugged him. "You did it Kip! You really did it!" She cried.  
  
Kipper smiled wearily. That forceful spin used up a lot of his energy, and he would have fallen if she wasn't holding him up with her hug.  
  
"Great job Kipper! You kicked his butt good. Bet he'll think twice before he messes with us again." Said Rosco, giving Kipper a slap in the back.  
  
"Not much to celebrate yet. He is only unconscious, not dead. None of us are in the condition to battle again, so we only have one option. One of us must travel to the top of the tower and push the self-destruction button. But whoever does it will have to die." Said Teepo.  
  
"DIE!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"I'll do it." Said Kipper with a saddend sigh.  
  
"WHAT! Did that battle go to your head! You've gone nuts!" Shouted Rosco.  
  
"This is my fight, and it's my fault you all got involved. I will end it here, even if I must end my own life."  
  
"As your best friend, I must say I don't approve of this, but the decision is yours. We all had great times together. I'll miss you a whole lot, Fish." Said Rosco, giving Kipper a hug, a tear fell from his eye.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Me: I was on a writing role since my muse came back!  
  
Muse: So, you won't fire me?!  
  
Me: Not yet, but if you take another 4 month vacation I will. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Breath of Fire Story  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Part 14: Perhaps Goodbye  
  
Me: Looks like I finally finished this chapter.  
  
Kipper: And you'll be lucky if I forgive you for what happens.  
  
Me: Be quite, you'll spoil it.  
  
Kipper: Fine.  
  
Me: Now on with the shout outs.  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Airess: Yep, I updated. I'm glad you like it!  
  
(Author's Note) I want to raise the rating of this chapter to PG for events that happen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kipper, you can't do this. You'll die!" Nirra sobbed. Kipper looked at her.  
  
"Nirra, I have to do it or we'll all die. It's my battle anyway." Kipper replied, hugging her.  
  
"Kipper, I want you to know I love you." Nirra said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you too, Nirra, but I must leave now. I need to find the self- destruction button in this place. Here take my armor and pole." Kipper said, handing her his stuff, and rushed off, leaving a crying Nirra behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quietly, Kipper climbed the stairs that would lead to his imminent doom. If the Guardian Gatz were to find him, it would be everyone's doom. The young Brood sighed sadly. *What a horrible way to die.* He thought to himself and remembered the thoughts his subconscious said.  
  
Ma is lying on the floor. She is not moving. That big Guardian killed her. You yell at him. Uh oh, he is after you now.  
  
Move out of the way of the spear, idiot. Didn't move fast enough.  
  
Oww, you missed the sharp part, but the medal still hurts, doesn't it.  
  
Dad's fighting him now. Go dad. No, it killed dad now.  
  
You dummy, ya just gonna sit there? Get Father's pole.  
  
Pick it up, that's right. Get used to the feel of it, it not like your grey one.  
  
Uh oh, he's attacking you! Defend, defend. He broke through your defenses! Run you moron, don't just stand there.  
  
Kipper then though to himself *that will not ever happen again.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper continued his ascension up the stairs. His heart racing as fast as a bird's. He was becoming light-headed and exhausted. The last battle with Gatz was taking its toll on his energy. He had lost too much.  
  
He closed his eyes from the pain rising in his lungs and chest. He still had many more flights of stairs to climb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nirra, he chose to do this, we have no control over what he does." Teepo said, putting an arm around her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.  
  
"Why did I have to choose a hero boyfriend?" She sobbed. "Now I'll never see him again!" She continued to cry, burying her head into her father, shoulder as he picked her up and carried her.  
  
"Nirra, maybe he'll make it out alive, though we can't really get our hopes up." Ryu stated, hugging his daughter.  
  
"Papa, the button is at the top of the tower. The very top, he will never get down in time." More tears fell. "I love him, papa, and I don't want to lose him."  
  
The group arrives outside. Teepo embraces Madelline as he sees her.  
  
"Teepo, is that..." A pause. Was he afraid to finish his sentence. Did he remember what had happened 17 years ago? "Teepo, is that really you?" Rei managed to say.  
  
"Well, it would be pretty sad if you don't recognize me." Teepo flashed his brother a grin. Then his head lowers, in shame perhaps. "I'm sorry for how I treated you years ago."  
  
"Hey, it's all right. I'm just glad you're back to normal." Said Rei, giving his brother a hug.  
  
"Hey, stop, you're squishing me." Teepo said, laughing.  
  
"Quit squashin my Teepo." Madelline stated angrily.  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine. He's given me worse hugs than this." Teepo laughed again, his short-lived childhood coming back to him.  
  
"Well ok, if you say so." Madelline says then sits down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper finally made it to the top floor of the tower, and he was on the verge of fainting. He began to search for the self-destruction button. His eye blurred as his hand fumbled along the wall. It would not be long now before the Guardian awoke from his unconsciousness.  
  
His blurred eyes found a small control panel in a corner of the room. He stumbled like a blind man over to the panel. When he made it over to the panel, he felt around, no longer counting on sight in this matter.  
  
His hand found a brown button that his sight could not make out. He pushed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was mildly surprised when the building did not explode. He felt vibration waves flow through the tower and it began to crumble.  
  
Fear crept into him. It was a different to talk about how he would die, than for it to actually happen. Adrenaline started to flow through him, giving him some energy he did not have before. He made a rush for the stairs and tried to maintain his balance from the trembling of the tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teepo turned his head to the tower as he heard it give off tremulous groans. He was expecting it to blow up, or something similar in fashion.  
  
Nirra burst into tears and buried her face in her brother's shoulder. "I don't want him to die, Rosco. I don't want him to die."  
  
"I know sis, he's my best friend. I don't want him to die either." Rosco stated, pulling his sister into an embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though he tried to maintain his balance, the trembling was too violent. He tripped and fell down five stairs.  
  
From the ceiling fell a large piece of stone debris. Kipper saw it and rolled out of the way, but his right arm became crushed underneath the weight. He heard the bone shatter, and let out a deep cry of pain. In his fear, he gained the extra strength to be able to lift the large slab of stone off him with his feet and left arm.  
  
His right arm was no longer useful. It hung dangling in excruciating pain that he tried to ignore.  
  
He then transformed into his Warrior form. "Perhaps this will help me get out of here, if I'm lucky, but it won't last long because it was the adrenaline that slightly restored my AP." He mutters to himself. His right arm still useless.  
  
He spread his blue dragon wings and flew down the stairs. He dodged falling debris and books from shelves that were built on the walls of the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nirra could have sworn she heard an anguished cry of pain coming from the tower, but prayed in her heart that it was her imagination. She saw her brother, Makas, and Reina glance up at it, too.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do something for him." Makas said, his tail swishing in anxiousness.  
  
"I wish so, also, but there is nothing we can do. He chose his own fate, unless destiny has a different plan in mind for him." Reina replied to him.  
  
"Well, I hope with all my heart it does, cause I don't wanna lose him." Said Nirra, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wooden part of the debris had torn up his wings very badly, which caused him to de-transform and fall on some debris that were jabbing up like spikes. It cut into his top half of left leg, and the bottom of his right leg. Tears of pain fell from his face. Now it would take deep concentration to even walk, if he could still do that. He knew that the wooden spike-like splinters had cut through his bones.  
  
He then stood up, pain shooting up his legs. Tears spewed from his eyes, blurring his vision. He tired his best to ignore the pain, and stumbled along the stairs weakly. He still had a long way to go.  
  
Almost out. He was almost out. Just across the battle arena. He only had to cross the battle arena. A seemingly simple task, but would he make it with his condition. He began wishing he had his pole to use as a support, but he didn't so he would have to toughen up. He then made made a walk for the exit. Hoping that he didn't pass out from the excruciating pain he felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nirra sank to the ground with a heart wrenched sob. "No, please no. No no no no." She wailed, slamming her fists into the ground.  
  
Rosco put an arm around his sister. He knew that the building was going to collapse any minute now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kipper felt the cloud of dust rising from the building collapsing, and it was making it hard for him to see. Fortunately he had already been heading in the right direction, and it was not so bad. Finally he stepped out of the archway, the tower collapsing behind him into the rubble. He had made it out alive, though he was in so much pain he felt he was going to die anyway. He then fell to the ground and passed out into a merciful unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nirra's heart sank along with the collapsing tower. Then she noticed Kipper staggering out of the the tower and fainting. She and the others ran up to him.  
  
It was then that she realized what horrible condition he was in. His right arm had no structure to it. It had been completely smashed by whatever happened to it. The top half of his left leg was red with blood from a very deep gash that she just knew went the whole way through. It was the same with the lower half of his right leg. His shirt had many tares in it, and he had several bruises and scratches covering his face and left arm. She looked at her father pleadingly.  
  
"Daddy, can't you heal him?" She asked Ryu.  
  
"We have no healing supplies left and I only have enough AP to cast Heal, which I'm afraid won't help much."  
  
"Than cast heal and heal what you can! Any little bit will help." Nirra pleaded.  
  
Ryu sighed and gave in. He used up the last of his AP and cast Heal on Kipper. As he said, it didn't do much, but it helped the bits of bone in Kipper's right arm, stitch together to form bigger pieces. It now had support and could possibly be fixed.  
  
"Let's get out of here and go home. I don't like it here very much." Said Teepo.  
  
Teepo, Rosco Ryu, and Makas then made a makeshift stretcher and set Kipper on it. They then left the ruins of Dragatoa, with little plan to return.  
  
After the group had left Dragatoa, two eyes could be seen staring out of the rubble of the battle tower.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. Chapter 10 and The Epilogue

**A Breath of Fire Story**

Chapter Ten

Part Fifteen: The End of The Tale

Me: Sniff It's finally over. Turns to muse looking angry And you leave me for 4 months and it's the end of the tale!

Muse: You used up all of my inspiration. I needed time to refresh it.

Me: You need 4 months!

Muse: Well you also used it up on that novel you are writing

Kipper: Can we just get on with it already?

Me: Right! Finally it is over, but I do plan on writing many sequels to this, and look out for Airess and my Coauthored Fanfiction Timeline Vacation. I'd Like to thank Airess who pushed this along, and Ryu Gunslinger for so far being one of my most faithful reviewers, and everyone else who reviewed, and the people who created Breath of Fire series, Archan for posting this and Me muse.

Now with the shoutouts!

Airess: Hee, thanks! I can't wait to see the end of Dragon Legend(everyone go read and review it!)

Ryu Gunslinger: I am still reading your fic and will finish soon. Ya, Kipper did cut it close, Well, know you'll know what happened to him.

It had been three days since they had arrived back in Wyndia, and Kipper had still yet to wake up. They had hoped the rest of his wounds would recover on their own, but they hadn't. Nirra wanted to cast cure on him but Ryu stopped her.

"If we try to heal him now, the bones in his right arm could become disfigured. I think we should take him down to the infirmary." He stated with unusual firmness.

Nirra nodded and left to find the stretcher. Then Rosco came in.

"Is he any better, Dad?" He asked. He looked really board, for he, Nirra, Makas, and Reina had all been grounded for disobeying their parents about going into the room that held the Warp Gate.

Ryu shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. He's still in the same condition since we brought him here."

"Man, this ain't fair. He saved us, and their is so little we can do to save him." Rosco said, frustration in his normally carefree voice.

"Your sister is getting the stretcher. We are taking him to the infirmary. I don't want to think of what could happen if we leave him to recover all on his own, and healing him with our magic now could have disastrous results." Ryu replied as Nirra entered the room dragging the stretcher.

Ryu and Rosco carefully set Kipper on the stretcher and carried him to the infirmary of Wyndia.

"What poor condition this boy is is in. You should have brought him in sooner. It could have caused serious damage to him." Said a nurse, giving Ryu a lecture.

This caused Rosco and Nirra to snicker. A nurse lecturing the King of Wyndia.

A doctor came in. He then began wrapping up Kipper's broken arm.

Everything hurts. Though it's not as bad as it was. Hey, Let go of my arm! It hurts enough as it is. What the, you ain't tying up my arm! Kipper though, though he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He tried his best to pull his right arm away.

"Yaaaaaa!" He cried as a horrible wave of pain shot down his arm, dragging him out off his half-conscious state. He forced his eyes open to see what was going on. He found no one tying up his arm, but someone bandaging it.

Nirra rushed to his side. "Kip, your awake!" She said, restraining herself from hugging him. Rosco soon joined her.

"Hey man, you've been asleep for 3 days. You sure are lazy." Rosco said to lighten the pressure.

Kipper smiled. "But I bet you are probably more lazy than I am." He said when he fully found his voice.

"I'm going to be for a while cause Nirra, Makas, Reina and I are all grounded for disobeying our parents. We weren't supposed to go in the room that held the Warp Gate."

Then Makas and Reina came in.

"Hey, Kip, you're finally awake!" Shouted Makas, from the back of the room.

Kipper waved with his left arm which didn't fair any better for it was still covered in scratches and bruises.

"Ya, but it wasn't a pleasant wake up." Kipper replied, rubbing his bandaged right arm.

"Don't do that. We just set it. You don't want to accidentally pull it out of place." The doctor ordered.

He then made a sling and carefully placed Kipper's arm in it. He then bandaged Kipper's legs.

"Now, I estimate it will take quite a few months to fully recover. I also know you are Brood, his royal

Highness Ryu told me so, and that is why I say this. It would take a normal human a year to recover from these kind of wounds...If they survived them."

"That's very comforting." Kipper said sarcastically.

"It will take you're arm the longest to heal. It was in repairable condition, but it took a while to do so. I suggest, even after you can move it, not to do anything strenuous for a while." The doctor advised.

Kipper let out a disappointed sigh and fell back onto the pillow. "Just great. How long will I be bed ridden?" He asked.

"Not very long. Just a couple of days. We can give you a pair of crutches if you you want to try to use them. Though it might be hard with only one usable arm."

Kipper let out another sigh. A slightly annoyed one. "Nothing can ever be simple for me can it?" He forced himself to sit up again. "Oh well. I guess it will be the only challenge I'll have for a while."

"How about we all hang around here until Kipper can leave. I'm sure he doesn't want to stay in here alone." Said Reina.

"I'm afraid since they are grounded Rosco and Nirra won't be able to stop by, though with you two that is up with your parents." Ryu said, the last part addressed to Makas and Reina. "They are not aloud to leave the castle."

"Aww, common dad. How much fun can we have with a bed ridden guy?" Rosco said in a mock whiny voice.

"Hey!" Kipper said, looking slightly offended.

"Daddy, it's not fair to punish Kipper. He wasn't involved with us disobeying you." Nirra said slyly, hoping this would be a good enough of an excuse to visit the one she loved.

"And if I was punishing him, I would have him stay in the castle the moment he could leave here." Ryu replied. "Now, I think it's time to go, unless you two are planning to get shots."

Being children still, they hated the idea of getting a shot. They fled from the room very quickly with a

"See Ya Kipper."

"Sorry Kip, we gotta go, too. It's almost dinner time. See ya tomorrow...Hopefully." Said Makas. He and his twin left.

"Great, how nice of everyone. I'm out for 3 days and when I finally wake up, they spend a half hour with me and then leave." Kipper said jokingly. "So.. What do I do..." He paused when he realized the doctor had left the room. "Oh, that was helpful." He muttered sarcastically to himself.

He felt the need to cross his arms in a bored and annoyed matter, but with his right arm in a sling that was impossible. "This is just great. I'm wide awake, and I'm forced to stay in bed!"

Then a nurse entered the room.

"About time. Look, what am I supposed..."

"Um, there are two people coming to visit you." The nurse interrupted and left just as quick.

"Hey, wait a minute! What am I supposed to do after they leave!" Kipper called after her, but she was long gone. He gave an agitated sigh of annoyance.

The door to his room opened and Teepo and Madelline entered.

"So, it looks like yer nap is finally over. Ya sure took a long one." Said Madelline.

"Ya, I've never seen you sleep so long. I hope you are feeling better." Said Teepo, pulling a chair next to the bed near his young friend.

"A little bit, though my arm still really hurts, though I guess that's what I get for trying to pull my arm away while the doctor was bandaging it." Kipper muttered.

"Why did you do that?" Teepo asked, bewildered.

"I was still kind of out of it and I thought the doctor was tying up my arm, so I tried to pull away. I feel really stupid now." Kipper replied, a slight hint of embarrassment on his face.

"There's no need to feel so stupid, We're all just glad you woke up, we don't care how." Teepo stated.

"I just wish I could get out of here. It's really dull. There is nothing to do, at least the doctor never stays in here long enough to tell me what I can do." Kipper fumed.

"Well, we gotta little present for ya!" Said Madelline, she and handed his pole and violet breastplate.

Kipper graciously accepted them. "Thank you very much!" His head then sagged. "Why is now that I have so little to worry about, that reality hit me like a blow to the head. It just now dawned on me that I'm an orphan. With nothing and nobody. " Perhaps he was not as over his parents death as he thought he was. He had so much other things on his mind that he had little time to think of it, and now that he didn't have all the other things on his mind anymore, it drifted back.

"Hey, I know how it feels to be orphaned. I grew up as an orphan. Me, Ryu, Rei. We only had each other to care for us. The village never did like us much, though I think that fell on Ryu on by association. If you think about it Kiddo, your parents were orphans. You are lucky enough to have memories of your parents. Ryu and I have none... Oh, we forgot to tell you the news. In a month or so Madelline and I are getting married." Said Teepo.

Kipper, not wanting to ruin Teepo and Madelline's happiness, smiled and said. "Congratulations! I hope two are very happy together!"

"Ya...and um.." Teepo stuttered.

"Oh jist tell em already." Madelline ordered her soon-to-be husband.

"Well, we were...We were thinking about adopting you after we got married." Teepo finally managed to say.

Kipper was speechless for a moment. Unsure what to say in reply. He said nothing, but nodded to acknowledge that he had heard.

There was about five minuets of silence as Kipper tried to fully comprehend what he had just been told.

He finally found his voice and opened his mouth.

"Really?! Thank you very much!" He said, half excitedly and half confused.

"Well, we gotta go know. Visiting time is almost up. Oh, and here you go. So you don't get bored."

Teepo said, dropping a sack on Kipper's lap.

"What's this?" Kipper asked.

"A few books I snatched out of the castle library for you to read so you don't get bored." Teepo replied. "Well, gotta go. Come on, Madelline. We gotta wedding to plan!" Teepo said in almost a childish glee, that made both Kipper and Madelline a bit embarrassed. With that Said Teepo and Madelline left.

Kipper had noticed, through the window he had just now discovered was in the middle of the wall to his left, that it was dark outside, and the only thing keeping his room lit up was a fairly large candle on the stand across from his bed. With nothing better to do, and considering he was still quite awake he pulled out a book from the sack and began to read it.

About five pages later a nurse came in and blew out the candle, proclaiming that it was "light's out." Just about all in the hospital could hear Kipper's exasperated sigh.

The only people who came to visit him while he was bed ridden was Teepo and Madelline. Makas and Reina were also forbidden to leave their rooms, and the only exception was breakfast and dinner.

Finally, the two days that he had to stay in the infirmary were up. His mussels at first screamed there objection, considering he hadn't moved around much in five days, and his wounds were not helping much on that account. With the help of a couple of nurses he was half carried, half walking, to the door.

The doctor handed him the crutches he requested and some bandaging materials for his arm and legs, which he put in the bag that Teepo and Madelline had given him.

When he stepped outside the infirmary it irritated him that no one was there to greet him. With a sigh he made his slow trip to the castle. On his way up he fell three time before getting the hang of how to use the crutches with a broken arm. It was quite the unusual site for he had the crutches tangled up in his sling.

Happy to be in the company of his friends again Kipper let Nirra embrace him in a crushing hug. Rosco clapped him on the back, which gave poor Kip the lovely chance to admire the stone floor, when the crutches came out from under him.

"It's good to have you back, Kipper" Said Nirra, giving him another hug.

"It's good to be back and I'm here to stay." Kipper replied, hugging her back with his left arm.

FINISHED

Part Sixteen: The Epilogue: Kipper's Journal

_It has been three months since I last left the infirmary. Soon, I feel I will no longer need the crutches to walk. The wounds have healed up quite nicely, though everyone is surprised that I can write anything down. Though I must admit it hurts to do so._

_Nirra has fussed over me to no end and at Teepo and Madelline's wedding, she had to check every five seconds to see if I was fine. It was really annoying, but I deal with that since I love her._

_Teepo and Madelline's wedding was great. I have never tasted such great food in all my life. I give great compliments to Wyndia's chef. Teepo looked silly in his wedding outfit...If you could call it that. Madelline made it for him. It was a deal the two had made with each other._

_Madelline had made her dress and Teepo's outfit, but Teepo had spent the money he made from a job he had got, to buy her a dress. She only agreed to wear the dress he bought her, if he wore the outfit she made for him. Love, I suppose is strange._

_They did decide to adopt me, and only around Madelline do I refer to them as mom and dad. She'll ignore me otherwise. Teepo though, seems real uncomfortable being called father, especially when he was told he would truly be one._

_Yes, Madelline is with child, and I wonder if I will see that baby as a sibling, or just as Teepo and Madelline's child. Will I call the baby little brother or sister? I suppose only time will tell._

_We have bought a house in Wyndia, so we do not make the castle too crowded. Enough live there as it is. Rosco jokes around saying if too many more move in there, the castle would explode. That remark earned him a whack from Nirra. Sometimes I worry about her violent temper._

_I suppose the real reason though, that we live outside of the castle, is that Teepo still has not totally forgiven himself for something he did a long time ago, and still feels uncomfortable around Ryu. I will not butt in about it though. It is none of my business anyway._

_It is getting dark out and the pain in my arm is fighting against me and begging me to quit writting for now, and it is giving me little choice but to obey. So I now end this journal entry._

__

_Kipper Steele_

Kipper: Very angry What gave you the the right to look in my journal. What if I had something personal in there!

Me: What kind of personal stuff would you write down. You are too young to even have thoughts of marriage. If you had anything along them lines, I'd torment you in horrible fashions that my twisted mind could think of.

Kipper: I know that, but it's still a private matter to me.

Me: It's a journal, I can read it, if it were a diary I would not consider looking through it.

Me: Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
